


Crying? What's that?

by elderweisenbachfeld



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Lots of Crying, M/M, me? self projecting onto characters? never, uhhh implied homophobia I guess?, yeah this was a vent since I'm really depressed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderweisenbachfeld/pseuds/elderweisenbachfeld
Summary: yeah this whole thing was a vent so it's really short. Don't expect it to be good because like Kevin, I too am crying lmaoThanks for reading this angsty mess of a fic lmao





	Crying? What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this whole thing was a vent so it's really short. Don't expect it to be good because like Kevin, I too am crying lmao  
> Thanks for reading this angsty mess of a fic lmao

Kevin had just received a phone call from his parents. The first in a while. After him announcing that he was dating Connor, needless to say, it wasn't a good one. He kept his cool throughout the call, but once he pressed end, tears involuntarily slid down his face, and his nose started running. As if by a nightmarish coincidence, that was the same moment Connor decided to walk in the room. 

"Is everything alright?" Connor asked, his tone laced with worry. 

Kevin couldn't talk, he wouldn't. He wouldn't let his boyfriend see him like this. His throat felt like it was closing up. He put his head down in his arms and ignored him. 

"Honey, you can talk to me if you want. Everything's fine." Connors hand drifted to Kevin's back and started gently rubbing circles in it. 

Still, silence. Kevin's eyes were embarrassingly wet (at least, to his standards) and his snot was puddling up under his nose, but he didn't make a move to wipe either of them. 

Connor couldn't see Kevin's face, but he knew what had happened. He ran his fingers through his soft hair. "Thank you for making breakfast this morning, sweetie." 

Kevin wanted to speak so bad. He wanted to hold Connor and never let go. He wanted to tell him what his parents had said, how upset it made him. But he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't talk even if he tried, he'd start crying and become a mess. And nobody could ever see Kevin Price cry.

Kevin took a long, drawn out breath. He pretended to be asleep. Connor kept stroking circles in his back. He knew that he was faking, but he let him anyway. 

"I'll leave you alone. You can talk to me when you're ready." 

He left. 

After waiting a minute or so, Kevin slowly lifted his head up and let himself cry.


End file.
